A Broken Home
by MadameChocolat
Summary: DISCONTINUED. A series of NaruSasu drabbles. Discontinued


A/N: Unread and unedited.

* * *

Drabble #2

At night Sasuke lies on his belly in bed with his face pressed against the pillow as Naruto moves above him on his knees pressing kisses across his shoulders across his shoulders and over his nape till sweat beads along Naruto's brow as he tries desperately to get the even the slightest response from the prone body beneath him. Sasuke doesn't respond unless to sigh when Naruto's hand begins to kneed his sides and shivers when the calloused pad of his thumb grazes the ticklish curve of Sasuke's lower back. And his sighs again when Naruto lifts his hips from the mattress to roll down his pajama pants and his face is so close to the curve of his spine that his bangs tickle and the seat that drips from Naruto's face leaves long itching, burning trails in its wake.

Naruto prefers making love inwards and facing each other because he like to kiss, Sasuke doesn't because he'd rather not, so Naruto kisses the along Sasuke's shoulder instead and licks the sweat that gathers along Sasuke's nape as he eases in from behind. Sasuke hates that moment the most when he's on his knees, his hands clenching the rumbled bed sheets and he grits his teeth at the inevitable burn that no lube could ease. Naruto's too big or maybe he's too small, he can't tell anymore and he doesn't really care because his lower back aches and his hips jar when Naruto's loses his patience and his thrusts turn feral.

Sasuke doesn't feel much during their loving making aside from the ache in his back, hips and thighs and the burn of being unmercifully stretched by Naruto's cock that had once felt so good inside him because now all he can think about his how it had been in someone else when Naruto's had claimed to have loved only him. Now all he can see it as is an obligatory duty, a mutual agreement between them and something to sufferer through to keep Naruto from bothering him all week if e doesn't and having to suffer a much worse ache the morning after because Naruto had taken him three times in a row the previous night.

Above him --or was it behind him?-- Naruto thrust's deeper, slower and he shutters and with a low moan comes in thick spurts inside of him; thrusting shallowly for all its worth before collapsing bonelessly on top him. Tenderly, his rolls them over, his cock now at half mast, still inside and twitching. Naruto's reaches for Sasuke's semi-erection to be pushed away like he knew he would be and pushed aside so that Sasuke to push away from him. He groans when he slides from Sasuke's body with a soft, wet 'pop'. Come slides down the inside of Sasuke's thighs that smears the sheets when he slides toward the edge of the bed, much to his disgust though Naruto's brims with a silent pride at his handy work. To him Sasuke is at his most beautiful that way: dampened with both their sweat and Naruto's come sliding down his thighs, and bruises beginning to form on his hips where Naruto's hands gripped them.

Not a word passes between then when Sasuke's walks toward the connected shower in the master bedroom, his back to him the whole time. Naruto hates that he always showers right after, he'd never down that before and not its as though he's trying to scrub every trace of Naruto's from his skin. It hurts but he'd never tells Sasuke. He doesn't say a word because a part of knows he deserves it.

The toilet flushes and the shower tap starts; Naruto sighs and climbs out of the bed to change the sheets. Sasuke hate the smell of sweat on the sheets and the splotches of dried flaking cum after he bathed. He knows that if Sasuke were to come out of the shower and the sheets weren't changed he'd walk right out of the bedroom and sleep in the guest bedroom all the way at the end of the hall.

At one time Naruto would have followed right behind Sasuke into the shower and they would make love again, against the shower wall with Sasuke balanced on his toes, Naruto's arm around his waist keeping them steady with thrusts and his other arm braced on the wall beside Sasuke's face, pressed flush against the tiled stall wall. Or on the shower floor beneath the cascading shower flow with Sasuke's legs around Naruto's waist, their fingers entwined and foreheads touching as Sasuke ground his hips in tight circles in his lap. But that was then and this was now , there was no use dwelling on the past anymore.

Not when you lived in a broken home.

* * *

Unfinished Product 


End file.
